<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freed By You by maki_senpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332174">Freed By You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai'>maki_senpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RinHaru Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Party, Day 3, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Modern Royalty, Musician Nanase Haruka, Prince Matsuoka Rin, RinHaru Week 2020, Rinharu Week, a dash of soumako, haruka sings and plays the piano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:09:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka was settled professionally in front of the piano, a microphone in front of him. He looked elegant and like he belonged there. He positioned his fingers, hovering over the ivory keys and took a deep breath. The first chords of the piano sliced through the thick silence so cleanly, so gracefully and Rin couldn’t help but gasp. And then… and then Haruka sang his first note and the air was completely knocked out of Rin. He now knew why Haruka had chosen a mask that didn’t cover his mouth and his earlier skeptics were washed away like it never existed in the first place. Rin stood there, entranced by the way the singer’s lips were moving and the way his voice danced around the ballroom, owning the place. Rin’s mask covers his left side, curving around his mouth, leaving it uncovered, making anyone around him gape at the man performing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RinHaru Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rin &amp; Haru Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freed By You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RinHaru Week 2020, Day 3: Blue prompt - Winter Christmas<br/>Masquerade, Music</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The council room was a big, organized mess with everyone buzzing about the upcoming Christmas Gala. They were discussing the final preparations and people who would perform for the event. Most of it was finalized but they still needed a main attraction. The performers they had already hired were skilled and talented enough, but still lacked the features of a headliner. Everyone involved sat with their heads in their hands and Rin sat leaning on his hand, seemingly bored and honestly tired of everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we hire Nanase Haruka?” Sousuke mumbled, talking to the table more than anything else. Rin wasn’t even sure if he meant to say it out loud. But the room was quiet enough that everyone heard and perked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… that’s… not a bad idea.” Gou said, her eyes widening, shining like the stars. Soon everyone was alert and seemingly recovering from the stress they were just in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t often do live shows unless it ensures he’s hidden, doesn’t he? And he doesn’t have a manager, so how would we even contact him?” The queen, Miyako, questioned worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can make the event a masquerade ball. We haven’t done one of those in a very long time and they’re quite fun.” Toraichi suggested, his eyes brightening, “As for contacting him, I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sighed in relief and praised Sousuke for being a genius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. No one even knows what he looks like. For all we know, he could be a fraud or whatever. Lip syncing is a thing nowadays and he could be faking the piano playing. That’s probably why he hides himself so no one would realize.” Rin argued, skeptical about the whole thing. He personally believes that no one should hide if they have talent and that anyone who does is just a fraud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, grinch, either way, we’re getting him!” His father teased. Rin sighed, obviously having no room to argue. Besides, Gou seems to be a fan and they are also celebrating her birthday along with the gala. He could even feel her excitement radiating across the room. Everyone started planning and making phone calls, typing away on their laptops and phones doing whatever they can to finalize everything on time. Rin did his part as well, shadowing his father, listening intently and taking notes because one day, he’ll be taking the throne and be doing more than just planning galas and parties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought scared him, his confidence wavering. Rin wasn’t really all for taking the throne yet and wanted to just do whatever he wants. But being the crown prince can’t afford him that despite what many people think. He also didn’t want to disappoint his father. He looks up to him and admires him for being so good at leading his nation. He wanted to be like that too, but with a half-hearted commitment to his future, he wasn’t sure if he could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But right now, he swallows all those feelings down and be the good prince he is.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold winter night was drowned out by the warmth of the palace filled with people dressed up in fancy gowns and suits, their faces covered with masks that were a mixture of simplicity and extravagance. As stressful as planning the event is, the Royal family’s excitement seems to overshadow the struggles of organizing such a large-scale event. Gou especially, stuck in her little corner surrounded by the gifts she had received for her birthday. Miyako and Toraichi were excited for the performances and the dancing, especially when it came to the slow ones where they would own the dancefloor and display their love for everyone to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Rin looked forward to the most. Watching his parents lose themselves in each other like the rest of the world didn’t exist. He wanted to find love like that. He wanted to look at someone the way his parents would look at each other. He wanted to lose himself in someone else’s loving gaze and forget the world together. Rin always asked his parents how they met and came to be whenever he felt down. Their love at first sight story, going against all odds since his father was supposed to be in an arranged marriage, but decided to go with his heart and fought for his mother. It was like love from a fairy tail and Rin wanted that for him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re wondering if you’ll find the love of your life tonight.” Sousuke appeared beside Rin as he watched his parents sway softly to the music from the side of the stage. Rin glared at his best friend’s teasing through his mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! Just because you found Makoto during last year’s gala doesn’t mean I’m suddenly looking for my significant other.” Rin pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, do not bring Mako into this.” Sousuke said light-heartedly. “So defensive, your highness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Rin could come up with another retort, the main event was being announced. Nitori’s voice echoed throughout the ballroom as he announced, “Thank you everyone for coming tonight, on behalf of the Matsuoka’s we all wish you a Merry Christmas and that we appreciate you all celebrating with us! And, as you all have been waiting for, our main star of tonight, Nanase Haruka, please give him a warm welcome!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience clapped and Rin could feel the excitement in the air. It was rare for this man to publicly perform to this big of an audience. The stage went dark for a moment and the silence in the air was thick with anticipation. He heard graceful footsteps walk onto the stage and the piano bench being adjusted and sat on. He rolled his eyes, not expecting much since he still didn’t believe that this guy was legit and from where he’s standing, would be able to see any foul play. Nonetheless, he watched as the spotlight shone on the man in the middle of the stage. He looked like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shining</span>
  </em>
  <span> despite the fact that he was wearing a charcoal black suit with gold embroidery on the collars and lapels, almost matching Rin's gold and red ones, stark against his milky white suit. Haruka’s mask covered only the top part of his face, the black material contrasting against his pale skin. The blue and gold accents seemed to bring out what little Rin could see of his eyes. His hair looked soft to the touch and Rin wasn’t entirely sure why he had taken note of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka was settled professionally in front of the piano, a microphone in front of him. He looked elegant and like he belonged there. He positioned his fingers, hovering over the ivory keys and took a deep breath. The first chords of the piano sliced through the thick silence so cleanly, so gracefully and Rin couldn’t help but gasp. And then… and then Haruka sang his first note and the air was completely knocked out of Rin. He now knew why Haruka had chosen a mask that didn’t cover his mouth and his earlier skeptics were washed away like it never existed in the first place. Rin stood there, entranced by the way the singer’s lips were moving and the way his voice danced around the ballroom, owning the place. Rin’s mask covers his left side, curving around his mouth, leaving it uncovered, making anyone around him gape at the man performing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka’s voice was gentle and sweet, but held an elegant power that sirens would have, luring people in a hypnotic state. Rin felt like his vision had tunnelled and all he could see was the man gracing his ears with beautiful melodies. He felt Sousuke nudge him on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Mr. Skeptic, still think he’s faking all this?” He heard him say, but Rin is far too awestruck to bite back. He was so lost in Haruka that he didn’t even think it was possible to come back. He felt like his breath was being stolen with every note Haruka played and sang out. He didn’t even realize the single tear that rolled down his exposed cheek as the performance ended. Haruka stood up and bowed with grace, leaving the audience in an uproar of applause and praise. The performer walks past Rin like he’s not even there with intent to leave before anyone catches him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Rin is persistent and broke out of his reverie as soon as he felt Haruka’s presence beside him. He chases after the man, leaving Sousuke where he stood who wore a knowing smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Rin called out, wiping the stray tear he now just realized was there. Haruka stopped, though not turning his head to look at the source of the desperate voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nanase Haruka, right?” Rin breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka turned slightly, glancing at the prince, “You would be correct, your highness. Thank you for having me today.” Turning fully to face Rin, he bowed respectfully. Rin thought he could be dreaming because even when Haruka speaks, it’s like the gods have graced his ears with never ending blessings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave yet.” Rin implores, a sense of urgency coming from the tone of his voice. The musician blinks at him then shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin tried everything in his power not to jump in joy as his eyes shined with hope. “Can I show you around?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The honour would be mine.” The other replied. Rin complies and takes a stride next to Haruka, his hands clasped behind him to prevent him from reaching out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince leads Haruka around the palace, showing him the different ballrooms for different events, showing him his favourite hiding spots as a child when he and Gou would play hide and seek. He showed him the small art gallery they had and took note of the way Haruka gasped at the sight of the beautiful art that decorated the walls. The slight smile on his exposed face made Rin’s heart do wild things. They spent the longest there, talking about everything and nothing, getting to know a little about each other in the process. There was no awkward silence that filled the air, no sense of uncomfort coming from either party and Rin could feel himself falling fast and hard at the mysterious man beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then led them to the banquet hall where everyone else was gathered to have some food and refreshments. He made Haruka taste a little of everything going on about how hungry he must be after such an impactful performance. After that, they circled back to the main ballroom where the other half of the party mingled, dancing and laughing, catching up with old friends and acquaintances. Soft and slow, romantic Christmas music played from the string quartet, and Rin watched as couples reunited and swayed softly to the gentle rhythm of the music. He saw his parents again, leaning into each other, fitting like a puzzle piece. Rin looks longingly at them and the dance floor, then glances at Haruka and hesitates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer notices this and simply takes Rin’s hand and walks in front of him, bowing so formally like he was a prince himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Rin, it would be an honour to have this dance with you.” He requests. Rin’s breath hitched and felt his heart pounding. He squeaks out an okay and Haruka starts leading him to the dance floor, their hands still clasped around each other. Of course, with Nanase Haruka’s reputation, Rin did not expect this to happen. He heard about how he was closed off and didn’t bother staying at events, leaving right after his performance- something he almost did had Rin not stopped him. He heard how he didn’t warm up to people that easily nor did he mingle with anyone else, but he did with Rin. And here he is, leading the prince, of all people, to the middle of the dance floor for everyone to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once space was made for the two, Haruka gracefully turned Rin to face him and let his free hand go around Rin’s waist, while he raised their held hands up. Rin let his other hand situate on Haruka’s shoulder as if it belonged there. He was a little bit taller than Haruka and couldn’t help but think about how perfect the difference is. The two of them dance together, holding each other close, only a breath apart. They swayed mindlessly to the music, losing themselves in their company. It felt intimate and it was like the world didn’t exist. It was just Rin and Haruka and the music. No one else mattered at the moment besides themselves. They didn’t hear the intrigued whispers around them or notice the proud look on the king and queen’s faces. This is what Rin wanted for himself. The pure sense of losing himself in someone he adores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if Rin could help it, he leans down and closes what little gap they had between them, pressing his lips on Haruka’s. It was innocent and sweet, both of them tasting the chocolate cake they had not too long ago. Their lips moved in sync as if they were familiar with each other. Like they’ve done this many times in the past. Rin wanted to savour Haruka’s soft lips and brought his hand up to cup his cheek, tilting his head slightly, giving him more access. He shivered when he felt the slight brush of Haruka’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip and promptly granted him the access he was asking for, forgetting that they were in the middle of a crowd and his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled away only when they were lacking the air they needed and Rin could see the flush on Haruka’s exposed face. Rin discarded his mask and leaned his forehead against Haruka’s covered one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see you?” He breathes out, wanting to see the man who hides behind his talent. He feels Haruka tense up in his arms and for a moment, he’s afraid that he might have pushed too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-” He began to apologize but was cut off by the calm voice he has come to love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not here.” Haruka says simply. Rin’s eyes widened from shock for a moment, before it was replaced by determination. He nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasting not a second more, he regretfully let go of Haruka, an uninviting cold replacing the warmth of the other man’s body. Rin takes his hand though as he leads them through the crowd and out the palace garden away from anyone. Nothing was in bloom, given the winter season, but their surroundings still looked beautiful nonetheless. The bushes and shrubs were covered in soft snow, decorated with a gentle glow from the fairy lights that laid atop. They stop in front of a still-working fountain, the surface covered with thin shards of ice and lights coming from the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka turned from the fountain and glanced at Rin, his breath hitching at the sight. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so breathtaking. The way his wine coloured hair contrasted against his white suit, how the dim of the lights shone on him just right, making him look like an angel. His striking eyes full of so many dreams and adoration for the little things and Haruka is reminded of how they shine whenever he looks at him. His heart skipped a beat when the man in question turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruka… may I?” He asks, not wasting any time, his hands hovering just above Haruka’s mask. He nods slowly. Despite looking calm, his heart was beating at a dangerous rate, but he knew that Rin wouldn’t look at him any different. He didn’t know why, but he just knew. He fluttered his eyes closed as the mask came off and heard Rin gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince could swear he was in heaven and an angel stood before him. And when Haruka opened his eyes, he had forgotten how to breathe. He was gorgeous in every sense of the word. He felt peace just looking into the blue eyes that resembled calm waters. The cerulean sparkle in them reminding Rin of the stars that reflected off the sea. He cupped his cheek, his thumb caressing his cheek bone softly, making Haruka’s mouth part slightly from the gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hide yourself?” Rin couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka leaned into the touch and sighed. He didn’t really know why he was so open to opening himself up to the prince he’s only known for a couple of hours. But he couldn’t help it. It was like some unknown force just made him do it. And he knew that his attraction and interest for this man has gone far beyond that of friendship. He wanted more. Perhaps maybe, that’s why he freely gave pieces of himself to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being known by too many people is too bothersome.” He says and Rin sits them down on the edge of the fountain, his hand still on Haru, while the other snaked around his waist. Haruka continued, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being known by many… they expect too much from you and steal the freedom of doing something you love. I like being able to do whatever I want without people breathing down my neck and expecting me to do something I don’t want to. I like making my music freely and I like doing things freely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin understands. He understands all too well and promised not to reveal his face to anyone. Rin lives the life that Haruka doesn’t want and knows it. He wants the freedom the musician has and smiles sadly. The other notices this and gazes at him with an unreadable expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that.” Rin says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re pitying me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has no one ever looked at you like you’re a regular person?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh. I guess not… Or I guess I’m not used to seeing it outside from my family and best friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka hummed in response. “Forget that you’re the crown prince for just a minute and tell me really, what you want in your future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin ponders for a moment and stays quiet, Haruka patiently waiting for an answer as he scoots closer to the prince and brings a hand up to the one that held his face. And finally he takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t really want to take over the throne… Or at least not yet. Not until I feel I’m ready. I just feel like my life is going too fast and I can’t breathe. I don’t want to disappoint my father because he’s such a great leader and example and I don’t know if I can do that. I don’t like being micromanaged by everyone around me. I just want to be as free as my father is when he rules, but it seems so different with me. I feel like there are things I have yet to see before I take on such heavy responsibilities.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I know and seen from your parents, I don’t think they’d mind if you were to go away for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But maybe you’re just making it harder on yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Rin feels like he’s been hit with a hard truth and Haruka continues, “I think you just never gave yourself the option to be free. And I don’t think you knew that that was even an option. Am I correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin just stares into those blue eyes he’s fallen for and realizes he’s right. So they talk about the future and Rin’s dream to explore the expanse of the world before he has to shoulder the responsibilities of ruling a nation. Haruka listens to everything Rin has to say and despite the cold air that nipped at them, it was ignored by the warmth the two of them radiated from being in each other’s arms, pouring their hearts out to one another. And although the urgency of their conversation should merit Rin to have a serious conversation with his parents right away, he didn’t feel like he needed to rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin felt like time just slowed with Haruka. He felt like he could breathe and be free by just being with him. And with the stars as their witness, a new bond was forged in the cold winter night and Rin couldn’t help but thank whatever being was out there for giving him a Christmas present he never knew he wanted. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI">Twitter</a></p><p>I hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>